marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Contender Vol 1 9
Appearing in Shots Fired Featured Characters *Team Contender **Ethan Walters/Contender **Robert Stewart **Jason Ridgemont Supporting Characters *Team Contender **Jonathan Walters **Logan Baxter Villains *Black Death Synopsis for Shots Fired The issue opens directly after the last one, as Team Contender manages to track down Black Death. Ethan begins putting on his Contender costume. Jonathan: What do you think you're doing? Ethan: What does it look like? I'm going to destroy this son of a $!#@& before he can hurt anyone else. Logan: With zero knowledge of this guy's power and skills? You're running into a trap, Ethan. Ethan: What does it matter? We need to take this guy down, and I'm the only one who can. Logan: Why don't you call your little friends? The Signalmen? Ethan: Cad, Maya, and Brendan are all a little preoccupied. I can't just call them out of their own lives to help me on MY mission. I have to do this myself. Jason: But you don't have to do it alone. Ethan turns to Jason. Ethan: What? Jason: I'm the sheriff of Capital City. If this guy is as big of a threat as it seems, I need to be there to take him down. Robert: I'm going too. Ethan: No you're not. Not in a million years. Robert: It's like Jason said. We're a packaged deal. Robert suddenly pulls out a blaster. Robert: Besides, I've been hard at work on my own little weapon. Logan: What is that? Robert: A blaster that shoots out calcified energy blasts. I figured it might help us in the fight against Black Death. Ethan: ...yeah. It might. Logan: What about Jonathan and I? Jason: You guys stay here. Stay in contact with us through our earpieces, and… if things go really bad, we'll need you guys to be alright to help us. Jonathan: I don't know if I'm comfortable with this plan. Ethan: Dad, you have to let me do this. Jonathan: Bur you're just a kid! Ethan: We both know I stopped being "just a kid" when I put on this suit. Just let me do this. Jonathan sighs. Jonathan: Fine. Ethan turns to Jason and Robert. Ethan: Let's do this. We transition to the warehouse, where Ethan arrives in his Contender suit, holding on to Robert and Jason. Robert: I'm not sure I'll ever be completely used to that. Jason: Don't get distracted, boys. Watch your backs. Don't let this guy get the drop on us. Ethan steps in front of his friends. He looks back at them. Ethan: You guys ready? They nod. Ethan turns back around and sighs. He kicks the door open, as Jason gets his pistol ready and Robert aims his blaster. Black Death stands near the back of the warehouse, back turned. Black Death: Ethan Walters. It's nice to finally meet you. Ethan: Who's Ethan? Black Death turns around. Black Death: You are. Son of Jonathan Walters, best friend to Robert Stewart, ally of Jason Ridgemont and Logan Baxter. Ethan: How do you know all this about me? Black Death: I've been watching you for a while now, Ethan. Biding my time, letting you have some fun with my… friends. Ethan: So you did send Voltage and Boulder? Black Death: Yes, that was me. I created them, and I killed them both. Robert: You're seriously messed up. Black Death: Oh you have no idea. Jason: Your days are numbered, @$!#&?#. Black Death: Is that so? Last I checked, you two are normal guys who I could kill in two seconds at the most. Ethan: They may be normal, but I'm not. Ethan gets in a runner's stance. Ethan: I'm the fastest man alive. Ethan charges at Black Death. Black Death, at the last second, suddenly runs out of the way, causing Ethan to crash into a wall. He turns to face Black Death. Black Death: You may be fast, Ethan… but I'm faster. Black Death runs around the warehouse, blue lightning trailing behind him. Ethan: What the- Black Death suddenly tackles Ethan to the ground. Black Death lifts him up. He throws a punch at Ethan, who catches his fist. Ethan punches Black Death directly in the face. Black Death stumbles back. Ethan: How does that feel, huh? Black Death: I'll be honest, Ethan. That was a good hit. Not as good as mine though. Black Death punches Ethan in the gut, before performing an uppercut, sending Ethan crashing into the ceiling and back onto the ground. Ethan groans in pain as Black Death approaches him. Ethan: Why are you doing this? What do you want with me? Black Death: Isn't it obvious, Ethan? Black Death clenches his fist. Black Death: I want you DEAD. Black Death prepares for a finishing blow on Ethan when suddenly, a burst of energy flies past him. Black Death turns around to find Robert, pointing the energy blaster at Black Death. Black Death: A warning shot? Really? What, just too scared to actually kill me? Robert: That wasn't a warning shot. I just can't aim very well from far away. Robert walks closer to Black Death. Robert: This is a pretty clear shot, though. Robert fires at Black Death, who dodges the blast. Black Death: Big mistake, bud. Black Death runs around Robert in a circle, who fires at the blur around him, never hitting his target. Black Death trips Robert, grabs him by the foot, and throws him into a wall. Black Death grabs Robert by his neck, lifting him off the ground. Black Death: You're gonna pay for your friend's mistakes. Black Death prepares to break Robert's neck. Suddenly, he is hit by Jason. Black Death backhands Jason, knocking him to the ground. Ethan gets up. He tackles Black Death to the ground. Ethan punches Black Death repeatedly. Ethan: Leave my friends alone! Ethan prepares to punch Black Death again, but Black Death catches Ethan's fist and twists it. Ethan cries out in pain, before Black Death punches Ethan directly in the face, knocking Ethan off of him. Ethan gets up off the ground. Black Death: Wow, you really don't give up, do you? Ethan: No. No, I don't. Black Death: That's alright. I always enjoyed playing with my food before I ate it. Black Death jumps in, landing a blow on Ethan. Ethan and Black Death engage in a hand to hand fight, with Black Death landing blow after blow, although Ethan lands quite a few as well. Black Death hits Ethan in the chest, sending him sliding back, although he remains standing. Ethan: It's gonna take a lot more than that to kill me. Black Death: Is that so? How about this? Black Death fires lightning at Ethan, which sends him crashing into a wall. Black Death creates a rope using his lightning, and wraps it around Ethan's leg. Black Death: Tell me if this feels alright. Black Death whips Ethan around the warehouse, sending him crashing into walls, tables, and the ceiling. Black Death removes the whip as Ethan lays on the ground, groaning in pain. Black Death: I'll be honest, Ethan. You put up much more of a fight than I expected. However, we both knew how this was gonna end. Ethan begins to slowly get up. Black Death kicks him in the stomach, causing him to crumble back down. Black Death puts his foot on Ethan's throat. Black Death: I've enjoyed our little battle. However, it's time for me to end it. Don't worry, though. After this, I'll kill Robert and Jason. Then, I'll kill Jonathan and Logan. Then, I'll control Capital City, and anyone who opposes me will suffer the same fate as you and your team. Black Death prepares to stomp Ethan's head in. Suddenly, he is shot three times in the chest, crumbling to the ground. Ethan looks up to find Jason standing, his pistol aimed. Jason: Let's get out of here. Jason and Ethan grab Robert and run out of the warehouse. Black Death vibrates, allowing the bullets to fall out of him without leaving exit wounds. He climbs up into a chair and grabs bandages. Black Death: As far as battles go, I did pretty good. I'll let these little guys heal and then… Black Death stares at the warehouse's door. Black Death: I'll kill you first, Jason Ridgemont. To be continued… Solicit Synopsis Ethan must suit up as he, Robert, and Jason face off against their greatest enemy yet: the Black Death. Category:Contender Category:Paragon Comics Category:Comics